


Si tu l'aime (laisse le partir)

by LittleTrucs



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, minor PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTrucs/pseuds/LittleTrucs
Summary: Nico est en colère, Percy est brisé, et Jason essaie juste de prendre soin de ceux qu'il aime.OUUn bébé drabble sorti de nulle part, et qui provoquera TOUTES les émotions.





	Si tu l'aime (laisse le partir)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Love Him(let him go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708847) by [fandomsandfries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandfries/pseuds/fandomsandfries). 



> "C'est ma première fin publiée donc soyez gentils ! Mais sentez vous libres de commenter toutes les suggestions que vous avez !"
> 
> C'est aussi ma première traduction publiée, donc si vous remarquez une quelconque erreur de syntaxe ou faute d'orthographe, faites m'en part !  
> Thanks to fadomsandfries who let me translate this work !

"Tu es parti," remarqua Jason, d’une voix basse mais assurée. Il n’était pas en train de poser une question, il énonçait juste un fait. 

"Oui " La voix de Nico était à peine plus haute qu’un murmure, mais il savait que Jason l’avait entendu. Durant une minute il n’y eut rien que l’agitation du matin New-Yorkais, et le souffle silencieux de leur respiration dans l’air glacé.  
"Est-ce que Percy est-" commença Nico. 

"Non," le coupa Jason. "Mais il va l’être." 

"Je ne peux pas revenir ici. Tu dois comprendre, je ne peux pas être perpétuellement poussé à revenir ici." La voix de Nico était dure. "Il n’a pas," il fit une pause, "il n’a pas, je n’ai pas..." Nico s'arrêta, passant une main énervée à travers ses cheveux. 

"C'est injuste qu'il ait tellement besoin de moi ! Je ne suis plus là pour moi, je suis là pour lui, et c'est injuste !" Sa tirade le laissa respirant difficilement et rapidement, plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. 

"Je veux juste me laisser aller une fois pendant un moment Jay. Il est devenu une si grande partie de moi que je commence à me perdre moi-même ! Qui est-ce que je vais être à ce moment-là Jason ? Qui suis-je si je ne peux même plus dire où il finit et où je commence ? Comment ça peut être une bonne chose ?" 

Les yeux de Nico plongèrent dans ceux de Jason, à la recherche d'une sorte de réponse. Jason s'affala à ses côtés contre le mur, et poussa un soupir. 

"Je sais comment tu te sens, mais je sais aussi que tu l'aimes trop pour partir. Si tu veux vraiment t'en aller, je ne vais pas t'arrêter, et lui non plus. On t'aime trop pour te garder ici avec nous." Le sourire sur son visage était triste, n'atteignant même pas le bleu infini de ses iris. "Fais une pause Nico. Juste pars un moment, va voir ta sœur. Rends-toi compte de ce dont tu as besoin d'accord ? Tu mérites d'être heureux, et si t'aimer signifie te laisser partir, alors, c'est un prix que je suis prêt à payer." Jason sourit doucement, et bougea pour essuyer la larme solitaire qui s'était frayé un chemin le long de la joue de Nico. "C'est compréhensible si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps, mais juste pour que tu saches," il avança et pris les deux mains frêles de Nico dans les siennes. "Tu auras toujours une maison auprès de nous." Sa voix était faible, toute sa fougue envolée. 

"Jason…" La voix de Nico n'était plus qu'un murmure, et le son fut immédiatement emporté par le bruit de la ville à peine réveillée. Jason comprit tout de même, et avança pour le prendre contre lui. 

"Dis à Percy que je l'aime." souffla Nico au creux de l'épaule de Jason avant de s'écarter. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de se retourner et de se fondre dans la foule. 

Durant quelques instants Jason resta dans l'air matinal, éclaircissant son esprit, puis, avec un dernier regard persistant sur la foule, il se mit sur ses pieds et se fraya un chemin dans la chaleur de son bâtiment, de retour aux côtés du garçon qui aurait toujours le plus besoin de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> "j'espère que ça ne vous a pas fait vous arracher les cheveux ! (se recroqueville et se cache derrière un mur.) Aussi, ce ne sont certainement pas mes personnages..."
> 
> Encore merci à fandomsandfries !


End file.
